


Two Hearts Become One as Bodies Collide

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Kingsman Collection of Promtps [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex, Soft Quiet Mornings, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: The morning after their first time together, during their second time together, Merlin and Eggsy discover there is something deeper, and more meaningful to their short relationship with one another.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman Collection of Promtps [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662037
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Two Hearts Become One as Bodies Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epicallychrissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicallychrissy/gifts).



> Gifting this to epicallychrissy who joined in an ask game on my tumblr where you send me a sentence, and I write five more sentences to go with that. 
> 
> It was so well received and of course gave me all the soft and tender thoughts. So I had to write some soft merwin sex for you all!
> 
> Not beta read, so please excuse errors.

A warm, soft breeze billowed in through the cracked window; it blew out the pale, turquoise sheer curtains that were hung. It drifted over his exposed, naked bum, up his spine and drew gooseflesh over sleep warmed skin. Eggsy stirred as another sensation made itself known. The tingling of long, sure fingers slipped up his side, curving around the shape of his shoulder and drifted to trace the shape of his hairline at the nape of his neck.

He smiled, slow and sleepy, as Merlin continued his seemingly innocent caress, all the while last night's activities swept through Eggsy’s memory. His once sleep hazed mind was filled with images of Merlin’s body, how it moved and bowed through the best sex Eggsy had ever had. A new feeling stirred in his stomach, more than just the butterflies he’d acquired thinking of their intimate actions, and bloomed down low; right in the depths of his groin.

No surprise to him, his cock twitched against the mattress in response to Merlin's skillful touch. No doubt interested and eager while Merlin nonchalantly swept his fingertip down Eggsy’s spine, all the way to the small of his back where it stopped just above his natal cleft. A strangled, muffled moan left his lips on a desperate exhale. Merlin was a tease, if nothing more, and Eggsy’s reaction seemed to draw up a low chuckle from the older man.

And how could Eggsy continue to feel deprived, when he was not at all, with a sound so free and gentle as that? Especially since it caused his heart to swell. He couldn’t, was the proper answer. Because Merlin rarely laughed, though on some occasions during a mission - when he wanted to be a total arse - you’d get an evil little chortle, but in these intimate moments? Where their guard was down and Eggsy wasn’t Galahad, Merlin no longer the Quartermaster of Kingsman, he was entirely placid and the smallest of expressions - which was foreign to Merlin - seemed to be entirely natural in this space.

“Good morning.” Merlin’s sleep warmed breath ghosted across Eggsy’s ear, all heavy and hot. It tickled and sent a new shiver to travel up his spine. Which caused more gooseflesh to erupt over the already bubbled skin.

Eggsy turned his face, getting a better view of the man beside him, and smiled, small and innocent. “Morning,” he mumbled in return. 

Merlin’s answering grin was jubilant, alive and entirely open, as he came forward to drop a delicate kiss against Eggsy’s nose. Normally he’d have shut his eyes, but he watched and studied, wanting nothing more than to see those deep, rich hazel eyes twinkle. The iris’ danced with delight and something more, an emotion so new and fresh; Eggsy didn’t recognize it.

All efforts made to figure it out were lost, an unknown question died on his lips as Merlin captured him for another, fuller, more heated exchange. Eggsy felt himself drift, like he spiraled off the edge of a cliff, and soared through the air, all free and alive, as he leaned into the kiss. It was completely exhilarating, maybe even a bit more than the sex they had last night, and somehow fulfilled a void he hadn’t known existed in his heart. Eggsy rolled, tipping Merlin onto his back, until he rested atop Merlin’s chest.

Somehow the kiss never broke; it was like they were glued together with an invisible seal. Eggsy’s hands reached up to smooth from the crown, down to the nape of Merlin’s neck, and cradle his head. At the same time Merlin’s own touch wandered from the small of his back and over his cheeks to cup them with large, wide spread hands.

They lifted away long enough to breathe in quick, lung-expanding intakes of oxygen, before they returned. This time tongues joined in the sultry endeavor their bodies seemed to venture toward, and slipped against the other. All wet and hot, saliva trickled out and down Eggsy’s chin in his haste to marry palates together.

A long finger slipped between two pert cheeks, probing gentle against loosened muscled, and breached entry. It just rested there, all the while Eggsy moaned and whimpered into his mouth, like the desperate man he was. Just as quickly as it was placed into the cavity, it was removed, and even quicker Eggsy was on his back, staring up at Merlin. Whom loomed over him, a devilish grin in place, one Eggsy loved so goddamn much, before he rewarded him with two fingers this time.

The previous night events provided Merlin with the perfect environment, little prep was needed, as lips were passed between the others. Soft, delicate ones mixed with ones filled with hunger and lips drawn between greedy teeth. Eggsy arched up, back and arse suspended off of the mattress, when Merlin added a third digit. It was intoxicating. His head swam with all different sensations, all to draw low, quiet moans from him. A deep, gravely noise rumbled through Merlin’s chest, vibrating Eggsy’s as he dove in for more. All in apparent effort to silence the luscious sounds emitted from Eggsy, but in the same token consume them.

Eggsy happily allowed Merlin to take his voice, breath, all of him. He would gladly give this man every part of him, body and soul. The gravity of what he felt were overbearing in a way Eggsy couldn’t properly articulate, but the anxiety dispelled into hard exhales where tiny whimpers and pleads left his lips.

“You do beg so prettily, lad.” Merlin’s praise seemed to leave his lips in a pale, invisible mist that swirled in the air and entered Eggsy’s body with each inhalation, filling him to the brim; his blood sang. It seemed whatever reaction Eggsy made pleased Merlin; his smile was warm, and that unknown emotion crept into his eyes. “I enjoy it so much,” he added quietly.

He preened a bit as Merlin withdrew his fingers, causing Eggsy to sigh, and positioned himself to enter Eggsy. There had been countless other men, and women, in Eggsy’s sex life, and yet no one compared to Merlin. It was like they fit together, two puzzle pieces that were decades apart, yet so perfect together, and one life altering decision - on Eggsy’s part - seemed to bring them together. Now that he’d had a taste, and what a fucking wonderful flavor that was, Eggsy knew he’d never go back.

“Gorgeous,” Merlin murmured while he eased in.

As if he couldn’t suspend any further off of the bed, Eggsy lifted more, allowing Merlin better access. The change in position caused the head of Merlin’s dick to hit his prostate, and just like last night Eggsy knew he’d make contact with each thrust.

And his assumptions were correct as he started to move, slow, precise and sure. Like he was made to have sex with Eggsy, and fucking hell was he a lucky bloke. Eggsy’s legs secured around Merlin’s hips, holding himself grounded while Merlin fucked him. But that wasn’t the right word for what happened, not at all. Eggsy had been fucked, and fucked, and there was no comparison to this.

It was an indescribable high, nothing any drug could take him on, and he floated higher and higher the closer he was brought to climax. Eggsy knew he wouldn’t need to touch himself, or be touched, to find release, but that didn’t seem to entertain Merlin as he took hold of Eggsy’s neglected dick. One, two, three strokes and Eggsy bent forward, body contorted in a way that he hadn’t done since his youth in gymnastics, and came with a loud, body shaking shout; his spend hot and wet on his stomach.

The verbal declaration of his orgasm was short lived when Merlin’s mouth clamped over his, silencing all his cries and efforts to work through the second best orgasm in his life; last night being the first. Somewhere past his own euphoric fog, Eggsy felt Merlin still, his thrusts grew shallow and slow as he filled Eggsy with his seed. He felt himself descend the high he’d chased, or rather been carried on, and lowered to the mattress. The sheets and duvet cool against heated skin, a lovely cushion to be nestled upon as Merlin placed little, tender kisses to his lax mouth.

For a moment Eggsy felt himself drift, sleep an entirely desirable thought, and actually slipped somewhere between unconsciousness, but aware enough to know Merlin retracted from him, and passed a warm, damp flannel across his skin. Surely in an effort to clean the mess they’d made, a second time over in the last twelve hours, and Eggsy wasn’t sorry for it.

Not when he had Merlin beside him, scooping him up into a cradle, and pulled him close where he fell into a deeper slumber.

Just as darkness completely consumed him, Eggsy knew what he had seen earlier was love.

\---

They woke together, for a second time, later that morning to a warmer breeze that drifted through. This time up and over Merlin’s exposed skin, across his chest where gooseflesh raised and littered the area.

He kept his eyes closed for a moment, already able to sense a set of eyes on him, and smiled as the sun warmed the skin it touched. There was another sensation that arrived on his person.

Eggsy’s finger was delicate against his pecks, tracing some shape he couldn’t quite make out on his skin, and twirled around each nipple. His lips were like silk as they pressed tiny imprints against the area; he felt the shape of his lips, like they burned into skin, after each kiss.

When he finally opened his eyes, a blue-green set gazed up at him beneath thick, brown eyelashes with more love and adoration than he'd ever seen before.

A long silent moment passed, where they just stared at one another before anyone decided to speak.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Eggsy whispered after a few more quiet minutes.

Merlin smiled, soft and tender, as he swept a few fallen strands of hair from Eggsy’s forehead. An entirely new feeling, something warm and soft, bloomed in his chest and spread through his body; Merlin knew it was love.

“The feeling is absolutely mutual,” he whispered, voice thick and hushed with emotion.

In his five decades on earth no one, absolutely no one, had ever made him feel the way Eggsy does. That said so much, and maybe very little, about Merlin’s love life, but it was true.

Eggsy grinned wide and sunny - just as bright as the sun that shone through the windows - as he leaned up for a loving kiss.

“I love you,” Merlin murmured into the kiss. It had been the first time, and surely wouldn't be the last, he’d said it. Maybe it was a bit forward, considering they’d only been together four months, but when you know, you know. Or at least that’s what his mother had taught him.

He didn’t have time to worry if he’d made a mistake, because Eggsy kissed him hard, a breath stealing exchange that caused him to gasp as they shifted away.  
“I love you, too,” Eggsy promised. His voice was sure and never wavered for a second.

Merlin gently cradled Eggsy’s face as their lips met for with for a fourth time since they’d woken again, and rolled them; Eggsy below him. And made love for the third time in less than twenty-four hours. It was just as spectacular as the first, and Merlin gathered each time would be this wonderful.

At least he’d have the rest of his life to find that out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> You can find me on tumblr: @stronglyobsessed


End file.
